Soaring Raven
by quiteriver
Summary: Itachi is back. The stage is set. Let the acting begin. Itachi comes back but he never expected to see his family in this state. In order to get close to his younger brother he applies to become a teacher at Sasuke's school. But Sasuke's mask eventually crumbles. Modern.
1. Chapter 1

He looked up at the sky. The thundering grey clouds roaring in dissatisfaction. The icy cold rain pelted down in its sheer glory as students scrambled to find shelter, the younger ones screaming in joy as they ran in the rain, ignoring the threats of heaven. He looked up again. The rain continued to pour as it grew louder however the kids continued to laugh.

He let a small smile grace his lips. For a moment he vaguely remembered when he was younger, he saw happiness and joy in the smallest of things. Oh how times have changed. The skies ripped apart as it descended its fury, the thunder roaring as the clouds turned a darker shade of grey. The younger student's suddenly cried in fear as they ran for shelter, their parents angrily calling their name.

But Sasuke continued to stand in the rain. The rain caused a small stream down the bridge of his nose, dripping at the tip, onto his chin. Much like a furious waterfall, it began as a quite river with small currents but as it reached the beginning of the waterfall the currents became stronger, creating large amounts of foam before descending with a crash down the cliff into the calm river below.

Sasuke's spikey hair lay flat on his face, his dark blue hair looked almost looked black white standing in the pounding rain. Black perfectly shaped eyebrows framed his pale face, his long black eyelashes glued together due to the rain but still maintained their usual curl. Those black orbs stared into the clouds again, the same eyes that had seen so much yet so little. The eyes that held so much truth yet his lips constantly told lies. Mother Nature was indeed beautifully dangerous.

"Hey bastard!" yelled a voice, even over the roaring thunder the voice reached Sasuke's ears. "Get out of the rain you bastard! You'll die of hypovolaemia!" A word that they just learnt today. Sasuke used all the willpower he had to avoid face palming himself. A small sigh escaped his lips as he turned around to face Naruto. The loud boy was using his school bag as a small shelter, holding it above his head.

The loud obnoxious boy who deeply cared for Sasuke and was there when everyone abandoned him. Although Sasuke would never admit it, he appreciated Naruto who acted more like a brother than a friend. Beyond reasons unknown his blonde hair managed to maintain its spiky shape even when wet. His blue eyes looked even brighter in contrast with the gloomy weather.

"Naruto you idiot. Its hypthermia!" yelled Sakura in disbelief. Her pink wet hair glued to her forehead, her lips trembling from the cold as her forest green eyes glared at Naruto. As Sasuke walked towards him, the blonde boy sheepishly laughed. "It was a joke Sakura-san!" he yelled in defence as she stood a few metres away under the shelter, seeking refuge from the rain.

Sasuke let out a slight chuckle. _Typical Naruto._ Sasuke casually walked towards Sakura underneath the shelter, he was bound to get sick if stayed under the rain. Naruto sprinted, not wanting to stay under the gloomy weather any longer which caused him to slip a number of times. Just as they reached their pink haired friend her motherly rant began "What do you think you were doing underneath the rain? Can't you see its pouring and thundering?! You'll get a cold and miss a few days off school and you'll be behind!" she loudly exclaimed, stressing on the word school. As if the two boys cared about school.

Just before Naruto was about to reply with a snide remark which would certainly result with a bruise from Sakura, they heard a strong voice even though the rain caused a deafening sound as it crashed into the shelter above them "Naruto! Get in the car!" Just a few metres away on the road was Jiraiya in his car, visibly struggling to turn his windshields on. Before rolling the windows up again to avoid the rain entering his car, he quickly exclaimed "Sasuke you too, you can't be walking home in this weather!" Before Sasuke could refuse his offer, Naruto had grabbed him by his bag pack, waved to Sakura and fled to the car. Sasuke awkwardly ran behind him as he struggled behind him, the pulling of the strap caused him to run at an odd angle.

As the boys breathlessly threw themselves in the backseat of the car, Naruto exhaled an excited laugh, the running obviously causing an adrenalin rush. Sasuke glared at him. He enjoyed the rain, he embraced its darkness, and its anger as it descended its fury on earth. He really was looking forward to walking in the rain.

He awkwardly waved at Naruto and thanked Jiraiya as he got out of the car, his front door a few steps away. He quietly made his way to the large French designed door, fishing out his keys from his pocket, he began to panic and his mind jumped to conclusions. _If I don't have the keys father would have to open the door…_ histhoughts stopped abruptly as his fingers curled around the cool metal key. He let out a small sigh of relief, wanting to avoid his father as much as possible. He slowly opened the door to avoid any unnecessary noise.

He took off his wet shoes and socks before entering the house. Sure, his mother was bedridden and she would never notice the state the house was in, however that didn't excuse him to create muddy puddles all over the tiles. He took off his jacket and bag pack and hung them by the door, hoping they would dry by tomorrow which he highly doubted. He silently made his way to his room to avoid any confrontation with his father. No not his father, his father had been dead to him for many years. As he made his way through the living room, for the first time in many years he wasn't greeted with the strong stench of alcohol _had he sought help?_

His father suddenly called his name, which sounded foreign as his name rolled off his father's tongue as he was usually greeted with an insult. "Sasuke" he bitterly demanded. The young raven boy didn't bother to turn around, however he stopped in his tracks to acknowledge the older man "Your brother is coming home tonight. I expect you to be on your best behaviour" Sasuke's breath got caught is his throat "Itachi?" he whispered. Not expecting his father to hear him the older man snickered "Yes Itachi, or did you forget you had a brother?"

Sasuke turned around and glared at him. His father knew of his broken relationship with his brother yet chose to mock it. "You're lucky I'm not drunk boy, I would have torn out your eyes for giving me attitude" he dangerously threatened. Sasuke flinched. He did not need a reminder to know what this man- no, this _beast_ was capable of doing. If it forced Sasuke to lock himself every day in his room and receive emotional abuse without a complaint to keep the beast at bay, he would do it a thousand times.

The raven boy awkwardly stood there, his back still facing his father as he was never able to maintain eye contact with him. He had almost forgotten how the man looked like. Almost. Sasuke patiently waited for his dismissal, a scar on his upper arm reminded him that he always needed his father's permission to leave a room or the dining table. "Dismissed" grunted Fugaku. Before Sasuke could even take a step forward to leave the living room a low dangerous voice stopped him "Remember Sasuke, best behaviour".

" _All the worlds a stage, and all the men and woman are merely actors"_ Sasuke was expected to act, to put on a fake façade, to put on a mask and pretend that he enjoyed life. To pretend that he lived in a perfect happy household, to pretend that he had a loving father, to pretend that his mother never suffered years of emotional and physical abuse from the hands of her alcoholic husband. They all had to _pretend_ for _their beloved_ Itachi was coming. But there was only so much pretending a person can do. The mask eventually begins to crack as time passes by and there is only so much pain a person can handle.

Just before Sasuke twisted the knob to enter his room he suddenly noticed his parents' bedroom- no, his mother's bedroom door was half way open. His parents stopped sharing a bed many years ago. He could hear a light humming, he could almost hear the smile. He hesitantly stepped towards the door, not sure whether to knock on the door or silently stand there as his mother continued to hum.

And for the first time in months he saw his mother rummaging around the bedroom, a smile graced her tired pale face as she wiped the dust off the side tables. And for the first time in years the bedroom was brighter than ever. The blinds and curtains were pulled back which allowed light in. Although it was still raining and the sun was no longer seen, the room was still bright compared to its usual darkness. Or maybe it was his mother's rare smile?

For a slight second Sasuke felt a pang in his chest as he walked back towards his room. The simple news of Itachi coming had his mother humming in happiness and his father temporarily stop drinking. All for Itachi. And he was sure the day Itachi would leave things would go back to how they were previously. All for Itachi. And nothing for Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kind of forgot to type up an author's note. The characters of Naruto do not belong to me. However they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This my first ever fanfic, reviews would be greatly appreciated. There may be random facts being thrown throughout the story that revolve around human anatomy and chemistry. Please choose to ignore those moments if it causes you deep grief as you recall studying sleepless nights for chemistry. I understand and I apologize in advance**.

The sound of the low humming of a car slowly making its way into the driveway echoed in his ears. The wheels pressing onto the gravel, each turn caused him to silently curse .Head pounding and hands clenched. Two hours ago his father's phone had let out a single ring as he received a message from Itachi.

 _Got an earlier flight, will be there soon. No need to pick me up._

 _-Itachi_

Precise and brief to the point as always. And here Sasuke was, sitting anxiously at the family's dining table; it confused him why they had one. They hadn't eaten as a family on this table since Itachi left. He once mentioned this to his mother which earned him a glare from his father.

" _It symbolises the bonds a family shares"_ his father had spat. In his parents eyes the table represented the bonding time for a family; where a happy father with a briefcase enters the house, giving his beautiful wife a kiss as she stood at the stove cooking. Where the eldest son came every day from work, his name well known for his exceptional skills, and greeted both parents with a warm hug. Where there younger son eagerly awaited dinner time to proudly tell them of his marks as they would cheer encouraging words.

However none of that ever existed. His father would always walk straight to his study as he had "A large amount of work to do". His mother would only cook when Itachi asked for it, and Itachi was only acknowledged by his younger brother. But time had changed. And Sasuke always wondered why the wooden 6 piece dinning set even existed in the first place. Maybe it was a show for the visitors. Yes, that was his conclusion.

Despite his mother's pale skin and black racoon bags underneath her eyes, her hands were trembling as she bit her chapped lips. However she hadn't stopped smiling since Sasuke came from school, probably since she discovered Itachi was coming back. Her excitement radiated off her in waves, almost suffocating. Despite her obvious excitement, she still maintained her straight posture in the dinning chair, in spite of being bed ridden for months. Her fingers nervously tracing the deep grooves in the wooden panels of the table.

All the times Sasuke had cried screams of pain, she had simply ignored. Although his cries constantly echoed throughout the empty Uchiha household, she chose to ignore. Her excuse being she was too sick to do anything or that she had never heard the haunting screams. Yet here she was, out of bed and trembling with joy with the mere mention of the eldest of her two sons finally coming back home.

Sasuke ignored the pain in his chest. For his theory for anything was if you ignored something long enough, it would disappear. However time had proven his theory wrong.

Upon hearing a cars door shut and shuffling of feet against the gravel his mother jumped out of her chair, barely containing her excitement. She ran to the large French door and almost ripped off its hinges. Was a mother's love that strong? Sasuke would never know.

"Oh Itachi, it's been so long" she cried, interrupting Sasuke's train of thought. She wrapped her arms around her eldest son's neck, her cries muffled by his chest. She felt his warm smile against her shoulder as he returned the hug delicately, he had noticed her fragile state. "Indeed it has mother" he replied quietly.

Sasuke wanted to throw up.

His father griped Itachi's hand roughly as he gave him a "gentleman's" handshake. Gentlemen did not let out their anger on their wives and children. "Welcome back son" said Fugaku silently, a small ghostly smile could be barely recognised.

Sasuke awkwardly stood up from the chair, unsure on whether he should have stayed seated and watched the scenario unfold around him. Itachi finally faced the younger of the two, his smile widened. "Sasuke" he greeted eagerly as he walked to the raven haired boy. Sasuke awkwardly lifted his hand to shake Itachi's hand but his action seemed to be ignored as Itachi pulled him in a tight hug. "You've grown so much Ototo"

Sasuke could feel the acid reached his lower oesophagus sphincter.

He awkwardly returned the hug, unsure on where he should place his hands but decided to wrap his hands around Itachi's shoulders. Since seeing him from 3 years ago, Itachi had obviously grown, which made it rather difficult for Sasuke to return the uncomfortable hug. This caused him to embarrassingly realise his hands didn't get to meet behind his older brothers back. He let go immediately.

The next few hours all became a blur. His mother excitedly laughing, his father letting out subtle chuckles every few minutes and Itachi telling his fourth story about university as they sat around the "table of family bonds". Sasuke silently snickered to himself. He awkwardly sat at the end of the dining table in order to avoid unnecessary conversation. For the first time in three years the abandoned table was finally used. Yet it still felt empty.

" _Do we feel like a family know father?_ " the raven boy bitterly thought to himself.

As the laughter finally died down, Itachi turned to face his younger brother who had not said a word since his arrival. This did not go unnoticed but the eldest brother, however Itachi had assumed this, nevertheless chose to ignore it for the time being.

"So Ototo, how's high school going for you. You're in the last year aren't you?"

Sasuke glared at his brother. How dare he _act_ like he didn't know, how dare he _act_ like he cared. In the corner of his eyes, he could see his father's frown. He inhaled deeply. **Act**. "Yes" he replied, it came out rather colder than he imagined. He forced a small smile to make his answer sound more believable. However Itachi was no fool. He noticed the his younger brothers glare that had barely lasted a second before being replaced with a fake smile

Itachi had expected this. He didn't blame the young boy. He had left without saying goodbye and for the years he was away he constantly tried contacting Sasuke. Each time he was ignored. He understood it was hard. Itachi was his older brother, he protected him, watched him grow. Sasuke looked up to him as an idol, wanting to become like him one day. However his idol decided to disappear, leaving a small orange note saying he was attending university many oceans away. However he expected more; he expected a reaction. He expected to see his younger brothers face flushed with anger as he hurled painful words at him. Reminding him on how he had left him, how he had hurt him. But all he got was awkward silences and fake smiles.

His mother clapped her hands eagerly, breaking the tension between her two boys. "You must be drained from such a long flight. You should go ahead and rest, we have plenty of time to catch up" she cheerfully added. Sasuke sighed in relief. He was beginning to wonder when he could retire in his warm welcoming bed.

Fugaku nodded in agreement as he pushed himself away from the table, the chair screeching in protest against the floorboards. Sasuke was surprised he had managed to last this long without consuming alcohol. He had half expected him to bring out a bottle and drink in celebration of his eldest son- no, his _only_ son for finally returning home. Oh but his father was clever. He knew once the liquid began to pour, his inner monster would come out. Something he had to keep under lock down since Itachi was here.

Upon seeing his father leave the dining area and walk towards where the bedrooms were located, Sasuke immediately stood up. Giving enough time for his father to enter his bedroom, in order to avoid bumping into him. His swift action caused the chair to barely screech. With a quick bow, he muttered a silent "goodnight" and left to go to his room. The only safe haven he found comfort in this treacherous house.

As he reached his bedroom door he found himself staring at the bedroom that his father had entered. His father was going to sleep in his mother's bedroom. In the bed she laid there helpless for months. In the same room of the woman he once proclaimed to love. His father sure was taking Itachi's arrival seriously, he was going to make this his wonderland and Itachi the hopeless gullible Alice.

Oh how deceiving.

Just as Sasuke was about to twist his doorknob to enter his cold dark room, he felt a strong grip on his left wrist. In a matter of seconds Sasuke had turned around and pushed the intruder away. Years of abuse had taught Sasuke to always be aware.

"What do you think you're doing?" growled Sasuke as he glared at his older brother, his eyes almost becoming into slits. He hoped the commotion wouldn't cause his father to emerge from the bedroom. Itachi awkwardly smiled off the unexpected reaction. He had to be calm and collected; his Ototo would obviously be angry.

"I just thought you would like to privately talk and catch up" he said warmly. "You know, like old times" he added quickly. Oh how wrong he was, in fact he couldn't be more wrong. How dare he bring up the past to guilt Sasuke into talking?

Sasuke's blood boiled.

"There's nothing to talk about brother". Sasuke snarled, purposely stressing on the word brother. "Besides" as he turned around to face his bedroom door. "I have school tomorrow" he replied coldly, his back facing the elder of the two. And before Itachi could reply, the door was shut in front of him with a loud thud.

Itachi looked to his right, down the hall stood his mother. Her fragile figure and bad posture clearly obvious. Despite her health and what she had just witnessed she had a small encouraging smile on her lips. Itachi sighed. She knew her youngest son needed help. She knew he had too much pride to ask for help, even if it was offered he would reject it. She knew it would take time and patience on Itachi's behalf in order to get close to his younger brother again. After all, it is the reason she called Itachi and asked him to finally return.

He was hesitant at first, not wanting to return to be greeted with the pressure from his father and the elders of the family. Itachi held too much weight on his shoulders, too much weight for a young man. Mikoto had eased into the conversation slowly, mentioning that Sasuke was slipping in school and his academic marks were proof and that he needed help. However Itachi had offered the phone number of a well-known tutor he knew of who owed him a number of favours. There was a short moment of silence on the phone before she mentioned that Sasuke needed help. Help, help as she repeatedly stressed on the word.

And without any need for details Itachi was on the next flight home. After all, he understood what his mother was trying to communicate.

But Sasuke was a lone raven, a raven that had left its flock and chose to soar the mighty winds all on its own. A raven that croaked to anyone that passed by and immediately took off into the cold night sky if anyone got too close. Its feathers would ruffle in the winds, almost blending in with darkness. The moon capturing the slight glint in its small black beaded eyes.

" _But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only that one word, as if his soul in that word he did outpour"_ –Edgar Allen Poe


	3. Chapter 3

**Would just like to thank DealWithItNo.7 and NaviTheGoddess for their time to review**

 **Enjoy!**

The sun was mid-way in the sky, a bright blotch of yellow that smeared the blue background. Its strong glare forced Sasuke to look away, rather, he focused his attention on the puffy white clouds that littered the sky, moving at a slow pace as the wind direction changed. Despite the suns beautiful diamond glow Sasuke _despised_ this weather

In spite of the beauty developing above him, Sasuke longed for the loud crackling of thunder as it struck the sky, accompanied with the heavy sound of rain as gravity caused it to pelt down with increasing speed. He found comfort in blinding lightening as it flashed against dark skies causing the ground to tremble in fear. For Mother Nature's real beauty showed in the darkest of moments.

Sasuke quietly walked on the wet ground, his footsteps causing soft wet crunching sounds upon placing his feet on the grass. The blades of the grass glistened in the sun as tiny droplets reflected the sunlight.

As he neared school he noticed a number of students he recognized; most of them groggily making their way towards school. _Another day_ they inwardly sighed in unison. Others held large foam cups, probably filled with fresh coffee to make the day more bearable. However Sasuke noticed one particular student across the road who was skipping towards the large iron gates of the school. _Skipping_. Who was this eager to attend school at this ungodly hour?

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright rising sun, he noticed the boy was dressed in all green, his black bowl haircut could be noticed miles away. _Lee_ he sighed to himself. Of course it would be, who else would be this eager to attend school? As Sasuke neared the large iron gates that were decorated with the schools emblem he could hear the distant yelling of Lee "OH MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, SHALL WE PREPARE FOR ANOTHER GLORIOUS DAY AT SCHOOL? LOOK!" as he pointed eagerly towards the sky. "EVEN THE SKIES AGREE AS THEY HAVE CLEARED UP, ALLOWING US TO HAVE A YOUTHFUL DAY INDEED" he nodded with appreciation towards the sky, as if the sky had nodded back in agreement.

Sasuke inwardly face palmed himself

As he was nearing the school building he had the nagging feeling that he was being watched, at the exact moment he turned to his right and noticed a small raven that was resting on a branch. As if the bird was caught off guard it looked at Sasuke with concentrated beady eyes. It bent is head to reach under his wing, its matte black beak pecking at its fathers as a light breeze ruffled its midnight feathers. It looked like it was born from last night storms; dark obsidian eyes noting Sasuke's every move, a small glint in its eye that looked like last night's lightening.

As Sasuke stopped in his tracks, the little raven stared at him with piercing eyes, constantly fidgeting its head. It then suddenly looked up at the sky, as though it was admiring the way the weather had suddenly changed. How the skies were bitter and destructive yesterday; however today they chose to bring warmth and joy as the sun brought back balance. With the raven still looking up he squawked to the sky before tilting its head to the side, staring at Sasuke again.

The young boy felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach as the bird continued to stare at him. When he was just a young child he recalled hearing horror stories about these species of birds. He specifically remembered his cousin had mentioned that if you maintained eye contact with their pitch black, fixed stare they would pluck out your eyes and consume them. Since then Sasuke spent half his childhood covering his eyes and running inside the house whenever he heard the croaking of a raven.

"Bastard!" came a deafening voice which snapped Sasuke out of his trance, forcing him to break eye contact with the small raven. Just before he could turn around and glare at the obnoxious blonde, he was greeted with a hard smack on his upper back that nearly knocked the air out of his lungs. He stumbled forward in shock as he angrily turned around "Baka! Be more careful!" he snapped at the blonde. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he stood with his feet apart, his orange bag dangling from one hand while his blonde unruly hair looked like it had never been brushed.

For the first time in 12 years Kakashi Sensei was early, it was a rare sight to see the silver haired teacher sitting at his desk, elbows propped on the wooden desk as his hands supported his chin. As the students began to slowly enter the classroom, each one of them unexpectedly stopped to take it in the sight in front of them.

The students began to whisper amongst themselves, murmuring rumours amongst each other as each person came up with an explanation. Others went to the extreme mentioning that he was dying and this was his way to bid us goodbye. Sasuke snorted. He doubted even death would cause Kakashi sensei to come on time.

Besides he wasn't on time, he was _early_.

Once the bickering students began to settle down, Kakashi slowly lifted himself up from his chair as his uncovered eye lazily scanned the room, noting if anyone was missing. Once he was satisfied with the amount of students present he eagerly cleared his throat, silencing a number of bickering students "I know, I know" he spoke lazily "for some reason, the old lady that needed help today wasn't there this morning so I decided to come early" his eyes turned into u's as he smiled underneath the mask.

Students didn't know whether to laugh or bang their heads against their desk.

Kakashi ignored the lack of laughter "with all seriousness there is an important announcement you must all know" snapping students from their head banging thoughts. "The class will be split into two. as you are facing your last year in high school we would like to focus more on your weaknesses and help you overcome them before you're put out into the real world"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. As if this whole time they were living in a delusional world and the spell was immediately broken the moment you graduated from high school.

"In order for you to receive better marks students must cooperate with teachers, this will be easily done if the class decreased in size" he continued. Sleep began to disappear from their eyes and the caffeine kicked in as it suddenly dawned on the students on what their sensei meant. Before any student could complain, which would certainly turn into an uproar, Kakashi hurriedly continued.

"The names I will mention will be the students that will remain with me" Sasuke tensed.

Although Naruto was obnoxious and he constantly questioned how the blonde was accepted into high school, he was the only person he was able to tolerate. How many times had Sasuke come to school with a bruised face only to be comforted by Naruto? How many times had he broken down only to be helped back up by that bastard?

Sasuke inhaled deeply.

"Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinati Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten Kitsune, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara-"

Kakashi hesitantly stopped for a moment, unsure how to pronounce the last name of the quite, red headed boy. He was met with cold deep green eyes. He decided not to bother to pronounce his last name.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS ARE WITH ME FOR NO FORCE SHALL SEPARATE US!" exclaimed Lee loudly, his black hair seemed to be swimming in gel.

Kakashi sighed in relief as Gaara looked away. Silently thanking Lee for breaking the tension.

Lee's sudden outburst was followed by a loud cheer as students grinned in relief. It was obvious the class was separated in no mathematical order but rather as two large group of friends, probably to avoid conflict. Which was what confused Sasuke, he knew all the students whose names were called out as they regularly had lunch together, yet he was separated from them.

His eyebrows turned into a deep frown. Causing a deep crease on his forehead.

He caught Kakashi sensei's gaze and even though the lower half of his face was covered he could barely make out an audible "sorry".

He flinched. _Why?_

"The students whose names were not called will begin having their classes in 2B where you will meet your new teacher tomorrow." Before he could continue, the class buzzed with excitement. "A new teacher?" one boy exclaimed loudly "I wonder if it's a hot young blonde" snickered another boy as the group around him howled with laughter.

Kakashi sighed before opening his book to continue reading. _Page 104_ he noted.

Naruto faced his confused friend as the class became louder; everyone relieved and excited upon hearing the news. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'll try to speak to Kakashi sensei" he hesitantly whispered as Sasuke met his deep worried eyes.

"It's okay Naruto you don't-"

"No" Naruto sternly cut him off.

"I want to"

As Kakashi gave his class a couple of moments to settle down he continued to read, however he was disturbed when he felt a shadow above his head, blocking the light that seeped through the large rustic windows. Kakashi lifted his head up to be met with deep blue worried eyes.

He sighed as he closed his book with a thud.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really am" he whispered. "I immediately noticed it and tried to change it but the principle specifically wanted Sasuke in the other class"

"But Kakashi sensei what will hap-"

"I know" Kakashi cut him off.

"I know" he repeated again firmly. As if trying to convince himself too. The silver haired teacher had taught Sasuke for the past few years. He was well aware of what the raven haired boy was capable of as on a number of occasions he was on the receiving end of Sasuke's violent outbursts. He knew it wasn't emotionally supportive to separate his best friend from him. For Naruto was the only person that was successfully able to calm down the outraged boy.

He let his eyes wander towards Sasuke who was nervously fidgeting with his fingers, undoubtedly eagerly waiting for Naruto's answer.

"I'm not sure why you two, out of all the students in this class were separated but I will try to bring it up with Tsunade sama" he muttered.

He half expected Naruto to begin yelling and accusing Tsunad- no- the old hag that was all her doing, which probably was. But he was met with silence.

Glazy hazy eyes met deep blue.

It was as if the seven oceans were trapped in his eyes. It was as if a storm was brewing in the middle of the ocean and the waves were crashing in response. Birds croaking, struggling to fly against the winds as they begged the heavens to have mercy.

Deeply worried blue eyes.

Before Kakashi could assure the silent boy with comforting words, Naruto turned around and made his way to his desk, leaving a silently shocked Kakashi staring at his back. The silver haired man sighed as he looked to the right, a small raven was lightly pecking at the window.

By the end of the day the entire class was murmuring rumours and taking wild guesses as to who the potential teacher could be. Sasuke didn't need to know, actually, he didn't want to know. It took him months to find his comfort zone with Kakashi and his friends. And now he was in a whirlwind of commotion as he was expected to adapt to another environment. If only he was a bird, soaring in the sky as the strong winds would ruffle his feathers giving him a sense of serenity.

But deep down he was worried. He was worried for himself, especially with Itachi back in the picture, he was worried. He couldn't trust himself; he avoided the mirror while brushing his teeth from fear of what would stare back at him. From fear of what the _monster_ in the mirror was capable of. But he had no choice but to accept it, he had to adapt sooner or later. For when a raven felt helpless and lonely, it joined another new flock of raven in order to survive. And that was Sasuke's main goal. To survive.

Time seemed to slow down at school, almost like it was going backwards. Mocking the restless students who were eagerly waiting for the sweet sound of the school bell. As if on que, the loud school bell interrupted Iruka sensei mid-sentence. As students began to hastily pack up their books to take their leave from the evil grasps of chemistry, Iruka exclaimed over the buzzing excitement of the students "by the end of this week I expect you all to understand and memorise the properties and molecular structure-" but he was cut off with a loud groan from the class. This was the second time he was interrupted.

He shrugged. He never understood why all his students had a deep fiery hatred for chemistry.

As Iruka patiently waited for the last of the students to leave the room he was greeted with a silver haired man who was leaning on the door frame, book in hand.

"Hey Iruka"

His eyes remained on the book that he held between his thumb and index finger.

"Hmm" Iruka replied in acknowledgment as he placed his papers in a neat stack at the corner of his desk. "Was Sasuke okay?" he whispered, his voice barely audible as his eyes finally tore away from the book.

Iruka continued to organize the papers into neat stacks on the rough wooden surface before he sighed, letting his fingers run through his hazel hair. They both were concerned about the young Uchiha.

By the end of the day Kakashi was still on page 104.


End file.
